Derek Anthony
|birthplace = Cleveland Heights, Ohio, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = ''Voyager'' ensign }} Derek Anthony is an actor who appeared as a regular background actor, an operations ensign, in the first seasons of . He received no credit for his appearances. Besides his work on Star Trek, Anthony was also featured in episodes of The Pretender (1998, with Leigh Taylor-Young, Steve Vinovich, Tom Towles, and Bahni Turpin), Angel (2000, with Sam Anderson), The Drew Carey Show (2001, with Diedrich Bader), Special Unit 2 (2001, with Sean Whalen, Marty Pistone, and Michael Buchman Silver), Ally McBeal (2001), Frasier (2001, with Kelsey Grammer, Robert Picardo, and Jay Karnes), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (2003, with Clara Bryant), The Practice (1998 and 2003, with Norman Lloyd, Cliff DeYoung, Albert Hall, Bob Clendenin, Michael Papajohn, Alan Oliney, Carl Ciarfalio, Bill Smitrovich, Francis Guinan, and Debi A. Monahan), The Lyon's Den (2003, with Spencer Daniels and Robert Picardo), The District (2003, with Roger Aaron Brown, Time Winters, Iona Morris, Regi Davis, Tony Todd, Jim Fitzpatrick, Terrell Tilford, and Kevin McCorkle), and Dragnet (2003, with April Weeden). Film work includes the crime comedy Gun Shy (2000, with Gregg Daniel, Louis Giambalvo, Aaron Lustig, Manny Perry, and Jack Janda), the short film BB Gun (2001), the television thriller Final Approach (2007, with Lee Reherman, D.C. Douglas, Todd Waring, Don Pugsley, Frank Novak, Rick Scarry, Steve Vinovich, Gelbert Coloma, and Jennifer Morrison), the television film Jane Doe: Eye of the Beholder (2008, with Julianna McCarthy, Mark Rolston, Alan Oppenheimer, Natalia Nogulich, and John Fleck), the drama The Perfect Sleep (2009, with Pasha Lychnikoff, John Fleck, Franc Ross, Damion Poitier, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Amy Jo Traicoff, Scott Workman, Keith Allan, Tim Sitarz, and Julia Rose), and the short horror film The Kindred (2010). Further television work include episodes of Las Vegas (2003-2004, with Nikki Cox, Harry Groener, Regi Davis, Dan Desmond, and James Wellington), Charmed (2004, with James Black and Tom Schanley), Numb3rs (2005, with Margot Rose), CSI: Miami (2005, with Skip Stellrecht and Brett Cullen), House M.D. (2006, with Jennifer Morrison and Bruce French), Standoff (2007, with Benito Martinez), Prison Break (2008, with Wade Williams, Robert Knepper, James Hiroyuki Liao, Cress Williams, Leon Russom, John Rosenfeld, and Chris Nelson Norris), and Law & Order: Los Angeles (2010, with Conor O'Farrell, Kenneth Mitchell, Clyde Kusatsu, Dan Sachoff, and Wendy Schenker). Anthony had recurring roles in the comedy series Pair of Kings (2010-2011, with Leland Crooke, John Eric Bentley, and Michael Bailey Smith), the action series Blackout (2012, with Mickey Cassidy, Joseph Culp, Lee Reherman, Gary Weeks, Jen Oda, and Adam Lieberman), and in the crime series Sons of Anarchy (2012, with Ron Perlman, Benito Martinez, Billy Brown, and Jack Guzman) and appeared in the action film When the Cobra Strikes (2013, with Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, T.J. Storm, Damion Poitier, Jeff Wolfe, Jade Quon, Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom, Jamison Yang, Yoshio Iizuka, Chris Torres, and Stephanie Cheeva), the action thriller Bullet (2014, with Jonathan Banks, John Savage, Kevin Indio Copeland, and Mark Phelan), and the short comedy Follow Me (2015, with Christopher Aguilar and Rene Rosado). More recently, he worked on episodes of Shameless (2016, with Alicia Coppola and Pasha Lychnikoff), Beerfest (2017), and The Young and the Restless (2017), the crime thriller Mississippi Murder (2017, with Malcolm McDowell and Jay Caputo), the comedy It's Gawd! (2017, with Brian George and Joe Billingiere), and the action film Boris and the Bomb (2017, with Molly Hagan, Faran Tahir, and T.J. Storm). Star Trek appearances * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) External links * * Category:Performers Category:VOY performers